The Supermarket
by nomnomemma
Summary: Tegan and Sara in a supermarket. Sara's mind gets a little too carried away in an aisle of tomatoes. Quincest.


**So, this is an idea i've had in my head and have been promising to write for quite a while now. I did try to get it up as soon as possible, but i wasn't happy with the first version and ended up keeping it and adding more. I still don't like it, for some reason, and i can't think of anything else to add to it, but hopefully you guys'll get a kick outta' reading it :)**

**It's a oneshot, a UC, and i intend to keep it that way. I have a couple more ideas i want to try out with this pairing, but none that i could add onto this story.**

**It's Quincest. As if you didn't know that already. No likey, no readey. It's that simple.**

**Reviews make my day. If i don't get any, i don't think anyone's reading my stories and i'm therefore not inspired to write any more. Do the math ;)**

* * *

Sara grumbled loudly as Tegan pushed the handle of the cart into her unsuspecting hands.

"Why do I have to push the cart?" she complained, reminding herself of all the shopping trips the pair had been dragged on when they were younger and the many fallings out they had over who had to push the cart.

"Because," Tegan stated, shoving Sara's elbow, directing her through the supermarket entrance "you need to earn your keep, you hardly do anything all day long."

Sara opened her mouth in order to protest, but found she had no argument.

"Besides," Tegan carried on "I'd probably be jailed if I left you out in the car in this heat." she finished with a smirk, turning to examine a stack of half-priced cartons of soup.

"You could always leave the window open a crack?" Sara suggested, sparing a quick glance at her sisters back, training her eyes not to stray too far south

Tegan passed over to a rack of chips, then sighed and stood on her tiptoes to reach for a bag on the top shelf, her shirt riding up past her bellybutton; Sara took the moment to study Tegan's toned midriff and beautifully milky-white skin before the older twin dropped the chips into the cart and set off again.

"You'd think moving into my own place, I'd be able to skimp on all the stupid chores mom used to make me do." The elder complained loudly, turning several meters away to glare at Sara, prompting that she follow.

"It can't be that hard. You just have to follow mom's list." _And keep bending down to get things from the bottom row_, a voice added in the back of Sara's head. Or maybe it was on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, but have you ever read mom's lists?" The scrap of paper was waved in Sara's and flapped several times in order to help prove a point. "Half of this stuff I can't find, half of it we don't need, and the other half of it doesn't even exist!" Tegan grumbled.

Sara only blinked, gazing at her older twin in a thoughtful silence. Tegan momentarily glared back, her brain desperately trying to work it's way around another insult or angry comment she could throw in Sara's direction. Failing to come up with one, she snorted and grabbed the front of the cart, pulling it behind her into the pasta aisle.

Boxes and jars of noodles and sauces stretched off into infinity, along with little plastic containers of herbs and spices held in s rack, separated from everything else. Tegan wandered off down the aisle, the list held up to her face, scowling at the labels as she found that none matched what she was looking for.

"There's only two halves, not three," Sara muttered, following close behind her sister, eyes focused far lower than they needed to be.

"It's there." she offered after a few short seconds, pointing a finger at a shelf near the floor when Tegan glanced around in confusion. There was a dramatic sigh as Tegan bent down for the jar of white sauce, Sara's eyes desperately following, settling on the perfect view those oh-so-wonderfully-tight jeans offered.

_You're being very helpful_, the little voice from her shoulder preened quietly, and Sara nodded in agreement.

* * *

"I really don't know." she said for the fifth time as she was ordered to sniff yet another cantaloupe.

_Don't say that, she's flirting! _shoulder voice insisted. _Touch it right and she'll tell you to touch something else._

Sara glanced at her sister under her eyelashes wearily, shifting the fruit from one hand to the other, then back again. It was taken from her and put back in it's place in the fruit basket. _See? She's testing your technique._

"How's that one?"

"Uh," Sara cautiously raised the fruit to her face to take a sniff, squirming nervously. "Still stinky."

Tegan made a low humming noise and passed another one over for Sara to test, sniffing one of her own too.

_You're a bad sister_, the voice on her shoulder informed her in a disgusted tone.

Sara accidentally let a mumbled "shut up" escape from her lips. Tegan's head snapped around, an eyebrow poised questioningly above her right eye. "Not you," Sara said apologetically. A second dark eyebrow snapped up to join it's other. "Never mind."

There was a very slight chuckle from her shoulder, unmistakeably smug, and Sara bristled, marching foreward to start grabbing and sniffing one melon after another. On her fifth, she got close, and on her seventh, she found what their mom had requested they look for; no odour that could be picked up.

"Here," she started, then stopped.

Suddenly struck with a new idea, she didn't let go when Tegan reached to take it from her, resulting in a short glare from the older of the two. When Tegan got a firmer grip on it and tried to yank, Sara held her ground and tightened her own grip on the defenceless fruit, reaching to start circling the melon around the stem in a firm stroking movement.

Tegan stopped trying to yank and instead stared down at the melon currently being molested, a look of shock growing on her face, coupled with a hint of disgust.

_This'll work, _said the voice quietly into Sara's ear, excitedly, _look at her, she's getting so -_

"That's mom's melon," Tegan blurted in a queasy voice, causing Sara to nearly throw the melon down on the ground in-between the two.

"I wasn't …" she tried to start, horrified without being able to explain why, but then Tegan snatched up the fruit from Sara's limp hands and dropped it into the cart, skirting around her to another wall of produce. "Crap," she said quietly, grabbing the handle of the cart and following her sister along the aisle. "I was just making sure it was ripe." Sara protested. Tegan ignored her, completely focused on her study of tomatoes. "That's all, I wasn't doing anything to the melon, okay?"

_Look who's being all defensive now_, the voice sung on Sara's shoulder.

"Uh huh," was all Tegan said, now bent over nearly in double in order to avoid Sara's eyes, her glare focused solely on the large selection of bright red fruits.

"It's not my fault you make everything dirty," she continued before she could stop herself.

Sara prepared herself for another witty comment from the voice, but was met with nothing.

A snort was Tegan's only response. The voice on Sara's shoulder was being suspiciously silent.

"Useless asshole." Sara muttered, sneaking a quick glance at her shoulder to check that the little voice knew exactly who she was on about.

Tegan snapped upwards at the comment, her short hair flipping around as the muscles in her arm flexed, as her fingers twitched dangerously around the innocent tomato she was holding in her grip. "Not you." Sara quivered out. A muscle in Tegan's jaw twitched, a flush spreading up her chest above the scoop neck of her t shirt. "Never mind." Sara averted her gaze to the linoleum floor, hoping that her comments would pass by without any further actions from Tegan.

She spared a glance back at her twin, already knowing full damn well that her mistaken insult wasn't going to go down well with Tegan.

It wasn't working.

Now Tegan's chest was heaving, her eyes narrowed, sizing down Sara. Being the taller of the two had always been an advantage to Tegan.

Sara knew that look, had learnt what it meant when Tegan started heaving her chest.

If they tried to act like adults about the situation, they got off lucky, there were only death threats and shoving matches; when they were both on the rag (and damn the universe for them being twins and having their cycles match) and they were unable to act like sensible twenty-nine year-old adults, there was hair-pulling and food-throwing.

And Tegan already had the food at hand.

Shoulder-voice gave no advice for once.

"Um, I wasn't talking to-" she blanched under the brown-eyed glare. "I'm sorry."

The tomato was being shifted from one hand to the other and Sara swallowed, stood stuff and waited for the hard stare to soften and for Tegan to lose interest in tackling her to the ground and start smearing her with-

Sara swallowed again, for an entirely different reason.

She worked desperately not to let her eyes drop down to the heaving chest in front of her.

Now wasn't the time to get horny over her sister, not now when she was about to be tomatoed-

_It's always the time to get horny over your sister, _shoulder voice interrupted. _Always._

And shoulder-voice suddenly gave Sara a crystal clear image of Tegan dropping the tomato to the floor as her arm came up, as her hair lifted off her neck in a sudden small breeze. She would step foreword, her breasts lifting, her eyes closing, and she'd kiss Sara the way she was supposed to want to. And when Sara returned the kiss, pulled her close and then bent her back over the produce, Tegan would moan for Sara to take her right there.

_Right here_, she'd moan when Sara had pulled away, _right on the produce, right here, right now, oh, God, Sara, take me now-_

"Now Sara," Tegan snapped, and shoved a tomato at her.

"What?"

There was a grunt of disdain, a roll of brown eyes, and then Tegan snatched the cart away from Sara's grasp and marched for the frozen aisle. Sara was left standing wide-eyed, mind fogged over with lust, the tomato dangerously close to being squished into ketchup in her white-knuckled hand as she tried to calm down.

She heard a sound, a hissing noise, and then the sprayers started behind her, heavy mist engulfing her and the collection of tomato plants.

* * *

"You're going to get a cold like that."

Standing in front of the open glass door, bag of frozen peas held to her neck, Sara glared into the incy depths of the freezer balefully, trying not to pay any attention to her sister trying to pick between two packets of frozen fries.

"Straight or curley?" Tegan pondered aloud, infuriated that Sara was acting like a complete and utter child with her head inside the freezer door, instead of following Tegan's every instruction.

Sara had to force the words out from inbetween her teeth. "Check the list."

"It just says 'frozen fries'," Tegan moaned, and Sara nearly blew up the peas.

"Buy both," the younger snapped, dropping now mushy peas onto the shelf and placing a new bag of icy green beans in the same place. "I just want to go home this year, please."

"I don't want to get the wrong ones …" Tegan started, before dropping a bag of both into the cart. Tegan spent a minute checking through the tower of groceries in the cart, and then looked at Sara for a second. And then she did a double take, eyebrows lifting as she stared at the bag of green beans balancing on Sara's head. "Sara, what the fuck are you doing?"

Sara tried to think up an excuse and failed; she swung her mental eye to her shoulder for help.

_No idea_, the voice replied uselessly. "I like green beans."

"You just keep getting weirder."

In response, Sara stared at her with what she hoped was a bland and innocent expression.

Judging by the rapid way Tegan panicked, blinked and swallowed, it didn't quite work.

Blanching, Sara turned her gaze back to the open freezer in front of her, trying to come up with a few words to disarm the nervous stance that Tegan had taken. "I've got an ice kink," she started in a moment of clarity, prepared to sacrifice what was left of her pride to keep her sister's trust. Tegan stepped up next to her and started looking through the bags of frozen vegetables, and Sara's mouth snapped shut.

"Do you know where the cauliflower is?"

"No idea." Sara stared at a strand of hair that had untucked itself from behind Tegan's ear and fallen across her cheek at one point, stirring slightly as she breathed.

"Thanks." Tegan deadpanned, and started looking by herself.

Sara kept staring, eyes glued to Tegan's arched neck as she reached up and then deeper into the freezer. Trying to tear her eyes away, she looked down and instantly regretted it when she saw Tegan's nipples hardening through the thin material of her t shirt. She heard her moan as she stepped back. "I can't reach them."

Sara felt like she was going to die.

Green beans tumbling out of her grasp, the younger twin staggered over and climbed up onto the frame of the freezer, grabbed two bags of cauliflower and shoved them into Tegan's arms. The thawing bag of green beans fell from her head, her hair now plastered to her forehead by a mixture of melted vegetable-ice and perspiration.

This done, she set off as fast as her shaking legs could carry her, not caring when a cardboard display of freezer bags crashed to the floor as she bumped into it.

She needed a fucking candy bar.

* * *

"I want it."

"You don't need it!"

"I need it," Sara stated flatly, and slammed the candy bar down on the conveyor belt, along with the rest of their groceries.

Tegan's mouth tightened and she glared, then went back to digging her credit card out of her purse, waiting until the acne-faced kid at the checkout had bleeped the candy bar through before swiping her card.

Unable to muffle her snarl when she noticed the acne-boy moving to drop the candy bar into a bag, Sara snatched it out of his hand and ripped it open, shoving it into her mouth without a moments hesitation.

Acne-boy was leering at the way her mouth worked around the chocolate, something Tegan would have gladly put up with if she were leering too. But no, Tegan only made a disgusted face at the boy and paid for the groceries. Sara trailed after Tegan and the tower of bags in the cart as she left the store and set off for her car.

Sara sucked the last of her candy into her mouth and struggled to help Tegan load the bags into the back. She heard a quick, half-hearted "thanks" as Tegan shut the car door, then went around to the front.

Sara pushed the cart across the lonely parking lot. Tegan watched as Sara childishly ran with it and then released the cart with a last heave that nearly sent her head over heels. It sailed a good distance, and she couldn't help but cackle when her sisters cart crashed against a disgustingly expensive little corvette. Sara was smiling to herself when she climbed back into Tegan's car, buckled herself in, then paused, noticing that Tegan was frowning and squinting at the windscreen. "What?"

"Um," Tegan said, and bit her lip a little.

_Gnaw it for her-_

Sara slapped a mental gag over the stupid little voice, wanting to get home.

"Wait," Tegan blurted, just as she slid the key into the ignition, "wait, we forgot the milk-"

Sara cut her off, leaning over as far as her seatbelt would allow her to, briefly catching Tegan's lips within her own in a quick kiss.

Sara pulled away and shuddered, clamping a hand around Tegan's and twisting the key by force inside the ignition slot, prepared to knock her out and throw her into the backseat if she had to. "Frankly, Tegan, I don't give a damn."

_20/3/'10_

* * *

**POUNCE ON THAT FUCKING 'REVIEW' BUTTON! TELL ME YOU LOVE ME!**


End file.
